


Siesta

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Grizzles West, M/M, Napping, Other, Siesta, Sleep, implied flaco/reader, nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: Flacos mission for you today is to have a nap.Gender-neutral reader!
Relationships: Flaco Hernández/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Siesta

**Author's Note:**

> he just looks so cosy, specially with that coat on, so i wrote this bc i wanna nap with him.
> 
> Tumblr is @MALLR4TS

It's another long day for you, lugging yourself up the mountain, heading hours up north just for that gunslinger to chit chat with you a short while, before sending you off on a mission. Why do you do it? You're not too sure. He'd sparked your curiosity the second you attempted to find shelter in his cabin, only for him to sneak up on you and make you dance with all six rounds of his revolver.

But either way, you've been forcing your way through the cold and snow just to see him, just to spend those few moments with him before he sends you on your way. It's worth it. It's worth the journey, the dangerous missions he gives you, the freezing cold snow, and the predators that lurk nearby. He's come out of his shell more and more every time you see him, he even called you his friend a few months back.

So here you are, hitching your horse, and entering his cabin for what feels like the hundredth time.

"You're here," Flaco greets you, watching you stomp the snow off your boots before shuffling over to the fire, raising your hands to the heat in hopes of warming up, despite knowing that within a few minutes, he'll be sending you back out there.

You can feel his eyes on you more than usual. Flaco's always one for eye contact, studying you, reading every single sign of body language; that just seems to be how he is. He's probably fuelled by trust issues, so you're not surprised that he's always on the lookout for betrayal. It must be something he does to everyone, as you've seen that same language displayed when he spoke to one of his men once, although they're rarely around.

"Has the cold froze your lips shut?" Flaco asks, suddenly drawing your attention to him.

You feel so rude, but you can't help it; it's normal for you to zone out, hearing what people are saying to you, but not always responding. You're tired. These sleeping problems come in waves; some weeks you're fine, others you're not. And guess what kind of week this was?

"Sorry, Flaco," you sigh. You once called him by his surname, and he scoffed at you, waving his arms about as he complained, telling you ' _we're friends now, and friends call each other by their first name!_ '

"I'm just tired," you finish off your sentence.

Flaco leans back in his chair as he hums. "That problem again, eh?" he questions. Flaco knows about your sleeping problems; you once explained why you zone out so easily, back when he first caught you doing it, and he seemed to understand. He'll go for days without sleep, always on alert, always worried the Pinkertons are finally going to catch up on him and force him into an endless sleep.

You nod in agreement, "that time again," you repeat, letting out a soft sigh as your eyes go back to the fire.

Flaco's already picked up on a few smaller things as he studies you; the bags under your eyes, your slight slouch, your slower reflexes and judgment.

"You're exhausted, amigo," Flaco informs you.

"I know," you reply.

"No, listen to me. You're exhausted, not tired. You haven't yawned once, and your body seems drained. You need to rest, please, for your own good."

As Flaco talks, your eyes drift back over to him. He's been sincere and open ever since you first met, but the tone of concern to his voice seems to pull at your heartstrings.

"I'll rest when I'm off the mountain. I don't want to be camped out in the snow," you explain, but Flaco cuts you off.

"No! I said rest. There's a bed behind you, isn't there?" Flaco says as he points to the bed in the middle of the cabin. You look over your shoulder, despite knowing that there is a bed there.

"That's your bed," you protest.

"That's a bed. This cabin isn't mine, amigo," Flaco shrugs. "Now go and have a siesta, or a 'nap' as you Americans call it."

"Too cold for a siesta," you smirk.

"Oh. Come onnnn," Flaco groans as he puts the wood he was whittling down on the table, standing up to fill the empty space in the room. He makes his way over to you and for some reason, you're a little intimidated. Why was he getting so worked up over you having a nap?

Flaco greeted you for the first time with a gun to your head, but for some reason, Flaco grumpily approaching you, urging you to nap seemed scarier.

"Go to bed," Flaco orders you. "That's your mission for today. Sleep. Rest. I'll pay you for it," Flaco tells you as he takes you by the shoulders, physically moving you over to the bed.

"Don't you think it's a little uncomfortable?" you ask as you take off your hat, leaving it on the bedpost. Flaco takes his hands off you as he huffs.

"What is? You think I'm gonna watch you in your sleep, hm? I'll do that, if you want."

You remove your weapon equipment, boots, and heavy clothing, every so often flicking your eyes over at Flaco, still talking to him. "No, I just think it's... I don't know. I've never had a nap in someone else's company before," you shrug.

"You want me to siesta with you then, huh? You could have just asked, you know," Flaco tells you with a chuckle.

Your eyes widen, and you're about to start telling him that you didn't mean that at all, but he's already taking off his bandolier's, chucking them to the cabin floor with a thud. You sit on the edge of the bed, awkwardly watching him as he kicks off his boots, leaving his sombrero on another one of the bedposts.

You'd never seen him without his hat before, and he's kinda cute? you always assumed his hair was short and swept back, but you've discovered that he has a small ponytail, always hidden away under the thick brim of his hat, and the forest of fur on his coat.

Flaco catches you staring but doesn't comment on it. He'd be staring too if another person was stripping off in front of him. Flaco leaves his thick fur coat on, loosely done up by what's left of a few buttons.

"Move over," he orders you in his gruff tone. You shuffle across the bed, lying down and sandwiching yourself between the wall and Flaco, who's now lying down beside you.

He pulls the covers over you both, his eyes meeting yours as he tucks you in, a tender gesture, despite the permanent scowl on his face. Flaco stops for a moment, propped up on his elbow, studying you again. You're unsure if you should look away, but Flaco eventually breaks the silence.

"Lift your head up," Flaco orders you. So you do, sitting slightly upright, looking over your shoulder to wonder what's going on.

Flaco suddenly lays his arm out, right under where your neck will fall. Before you can even breathe, his other arm is around your waist, pulling your head back down and shuffling your body against him.

He's a firm cuddler, his hands gripping onto you, holding you against him but comfortably. You accept the fact that this is happening and decide to get comfortable, adjusting yourself so you're the little spoon, your cheek resting against Flaco's arm, the thick fur of his coat brushing against your face and back.

You can feel his hot breaths on the back of your neck, his body heat warming you up. You've forgotten just how cold it is outside, eager to stay in this comfortable spot forever. Flaco can sense thoughts running through your head.

"Rest now, amigo," he softly orders you. There's a tiredness to his voice; you dread to think how many days he's been awake for, which unfortunately is normal for him.

So, you do as he tells you to, shutting your eyes and swiftly falling asleep. Your siesta turns into a deep sleep, and Flaco's there through it all, enjoying your company as he catches up on the many nights he's missed.


End file.
